


Bound

by twinkstimulator



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: Leon indulges in a fantasy of yours. He gets a lot more into it than he thought.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing leon!!! my first time writing resident evil!!
> 
> lmao inspired by the first time i ever saw the re2 remake and saw leon, my first thought was "he's so cute. i wanna edge him until he cries" and here we are!!! 
> 
> many firsts!!!
> 
> hope ya like!! 🤗

It’s stiflingly hot. The bedroom is barely lit by a single lamp, warming the room even more with its soft, orange light. It illuminates you in harsh shadows and soft halos; with you leaning back against the cushions of your armchair, barely clothed in your black lingerie.

On his knees before you, Leon gulps.

“Now officer,”

Goosebumps pebble his skin as you come to a stand, padding over to loom above him. He stares up at you from his position on the floor. No doubt his knees must be killing him by now.

His cock is out and straining against his thigh - leaking a stain of pre-cum onto his uniform’s pants. Balls strangled by a pink silicone ring, you can just barely see it peeking out from underneath his jockstrap. He’s flushed, bright red from the tips of his ears down to his exposed chest - his uniform most of the way undone. He really didn’t think he’d be as into this as he is.

Leon forces a deep breath in to try and clear his head. It kind of works.

“Did you really think I’d let you get away that easily?”

A stockinged foot grazes against the underside of his balls and Leon reels back with a yelp, falling on his ass. He’s panting heavily. You tut, stroking the top of your foot against his bare chest, nudging his shirt open. The black silk is cool against his skin; he shudders, words caught in his throat. His eyes are starting to glaze over, mouth falling open at the thought of what’s to come.

“How are the ropes?” You ask gently.

“Leon?”

He startles - shaking away the fog, eyes clearing most of the way to look up at you. You’re right in front of him now, he’s eye-level with your upper thighs. He fights the urge to just lean forward and suck at the soaked gusset of your panties.

Leon licks his lips, tests his mouth, before finding your gaze.

“Uh - g-good. Nice and tight,”

He nods, as if he’s trying to convince himself that he’s got this handled. He gets a little redder for his trouble. Leon strains against the bright orange ropes restraining his arms, biceps flexing beneath his sleeves. He tries to wriggle out of the ropes but they hold tight, digging into him.

You hum, and the sound fills his head. For a moment he worries he’s said something wrong. He blanches.

“Lie back for me,”

Your voice is barely audible through the sound of his blood roaring in his ears.

In his fervour, he ends up crashing to the floor - barely cushioned by the plush carpet. He catches you chuckling. He feels like he’s going to explode.

Leon looks up at you towering over him, beat red and achingly erect. He’s panting, cock steadily leaking streams of pre-cum, as you slowly start to slide your black panties down your legs, a single string of glistening slick stretching down from between your legs. 

You pad closer, coming to stand over his head. His head spins. Little by little, you sink into a squat, hovering inches above his face.

“O-oh f-fuck,”

He reaches up, tongue eager.

Gripping tight onto his hair, you wrench his head back down, chuckling all the while.

“Oh,” You tut, looking down at him. He looks so eager - like a little puppy.

“You haven’t realised, have you officer?”

You slide a hand down between your legs, spreading your lips for him. He’s shaking.

Slowly, you start to circle your swollen clit, fingers sliding across the drenched nub. You mewl, cooing at the desperate expression on his face. Your grip on his hair doesn’t let up.

“Did you really think this was for you?”

You sink a finger inside, pumping it in and out leisurely. Leon groans, fixated your cunt hovering above his tongue. His cock is so dizzyingly erect it hurts.

Your eyes slide shut, thrusting your fingers faster and faster. He’s a mess beneath you. Writhing and thrashing, he huffs in your heady scent - greedy.

“A-ah!”

More and more slick starts to drip down your fingers. You whimper, biting your lip as you pump deeper, making a lewd squelching sound with every thrust.

“O-open wide,”

With a howl, you squirt your release, the stream arcing high onto his face. It has him jumping in your hold, mouth gaping open and greedy for it all. The gulps he takes are comically loud in the otherwise silent bedroom.

Shuddering and trembling still, you sigh, sinking fully onto his eager tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> sub leon is such a cutie to me lmao. i hope this turned out alright?
> 
> let me know your thoughts!! any constructive criticism at all is appreciated 💕
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
